The Worldwide Web
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise discover fanfiction and are surprised by what they find.
1. What's This?

**Author's Note: A** **type of story everyone does, but I ****wanted to try it too. This is for laughs and because I ****need to write. I would love it if you people read and review it. The credit for Star Trek and it's characters I give fully to the late Gene Rodenberry. May he rest in peace.**

The Enterprise ship traveled backward in time a lot so it was no surprise to McCoy when he found an old style laptop from around the twenty first century. It was strangely already on and opened. McCoy took extra care to wash his hands and put on gloves before he dared to touch the thing to turn it off. Yet, before he turned it off, he noticed it was on a strange website that had his, Kirk's, and Spock's names on it along with mentions of the Enterprise.

"What?" He said to himself taking a closer look at the website.

In disbelief at it all, he scrolled through the website also finding mentions of Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, klingons, and romulans. He couldn't believe his eyes yet it was all there right in front of him.

"What the heck is this, some sort of black magic?" Dr. McCoy said as he read all the way through an entire page.

"Hey, Bones," Kirk said loudly behind him causing McCoy to jump slightly.

"Dammit Jim," McCoy exclaimed irritated, "Don't sneak up on me like that. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kirk ignored Bones yelling and looked at the very old laptop fascinated.

"What are you looking at?" Kirk asked curiously.

"If you must know it's a website called fanfiction and it apparently has stories about us."

"Are you joking with me, Bones?"

"This is serious. This website is full of stories about us. Apparently, they call it Star Trek."

"Star Trek, what kind of ridiculous name is that?" Kirk asked leaning over McCoy to see the website, "I can't believe it myself, but you appear to be right Bones."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"We should tell Spock about this. Perhaps, he would have an explanation."

"Good idea, Jim," McCoy said sarcastically, "bring the damn Vulcan here to enlighten us with his incredible logic and infinite knowledge. I'm sure he will be a great help to us."

Kirk ignored him and took his communicator out, "Spock, please report to medbay. There is something of importance here you should look at."

"Yes captain, I will be there as quick as I can." Spock replied.

Spock was there quickly as he promised, "Captain, you wished to show me something?"

"Yes, Spock," Kirk said as he gestured to the laptop, "What do you make of this?"

Spock looked at the laptop and then at the website. His eyebrows rose significantly as he looked over the website and read over the story summaries.

"Interesting, captain," Spock said intrigued, "It seems as if this website knows a lot about us. Yet, it would be highly unlikely they would know about us as we were not born yet in the twenty first century."

"Of course they wouldn't know about us you green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy exclaimed in irritation at Spock's obvious statement.

"Yet, this website has our names on it. I say we check it out." Kirk suggested.

"A wise decision, captain. That way we would discover if it is really us and the crew that these stories are discussing." Spock said.

"Well, if we must, Jim, but I do not agree this is a very good idea." McCoy said grumpily.

The three of them began looking over the website prepared to read the strange stories not knowing what they would uncover.

**Author's Note: Cool introduction huh? Review please, I would** **like to know what you think. Please? I will give you virtual cookies if you do. 8D!**


	2. What We Can't Be

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be real fun for me at least. Warning: This chapter will indirectly feature slash. Disclaimer: I** **don't own Star Trek or the characters.**

McCoy clicked into a story and Kirk and Spock began reading it next to him. The story was a romance story, but little did they know what it truly featured. They first read through the author's note and saw a warning for slash. All of them looked equally confused never having seen the word used for anything other than a horror story.

"I suppose nobody knows what the word slash means." Kirk stated.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Spock replied.

"I hope it doesn't mean there's violence in it." McCoy said.

"Hmm," Kirk said, "I suppose that unfortunately for you, Bones, that it could mean there is violence in it."

"What kind of crazy lunatic writes a romance story with violence in-"

McCoy stopped talking having actually read into the story in which Spock and Kirk were kissing. The more he read the more lustful the story Kirk and Spock got. It didn't take too long for them to undress one another. McCoy couldn't believe what he was reading on the screen right in front of him. His face twisted into a dumbfounded expression and he was absolutely speechless. Spock read the words himself and raised his eyebrows about an inch upwards both intrigued and surprised by what he read..

"I do not understand the basis of this story as the captain and I have never been in a romantic relationship and are unlikely to ever be compatible." Spock stated confused.

"I wouldn't say that, Spock," McCoy said, "You and Kirk do seem to have a lot of chemistry together.

"Bones are you crazy? Spock and I would never be in a relationship together."

"Actually, captain, there is a 0.56745 percent chance that we could form a romantic relationship." Spock stated calmly.

"Dammit Spock, I can't even believe you are considering that!"

"I was merely stating the probability of us being in a romantic relationship. I was never considering going through with it."

"Maybe you should consider. I think you and Jim would make a excellent couple." McCoy joked.

"Shut up, Bones," Kirk said angrily, "and click out of this horrible story."

"Actually captain, the story was well written and-"

"You shut up too, Spock," Kirk interrupted.

Spock was quiet for a long while seeming to think to himself.

"I believe that we should read more stories as it does seem to concern us." Spock stated.

"I actually agree with the green blooded freak. I mean I can't help but wonder how much they know about us and the best way to figure that out is to keep reading." McCoy said.

"Fine, you two have it your way," Kirk said angrily.

McCoy began looking for another story to read and all three of them sat in silence wondering what they would read next.

**Author's Note: Done. So was it funny? Review and tell me what you thought. 8D!**


	3. Promises Broken

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a** **while. I was at the hospital but now I'm** **bringing you another chapter of fun. Hope you enjoy! 8D! Remember that I do not own Star Trek or the characters.**

"My god, Jim! These people must believe the whole crew is gay!" McCoy shouted as he read through the Sulu and Chekov slash story.

"Well, at least it's not between me and Spock." Kirk said.

"Correction, captain. The correct wording is Spock and I," Spock stated.

"Do you ever lossen up, Mr. Spock? It was only a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake is still a mistake, sir."

"But it's just-" Kirk begun.

"Will you two shut up? I'm supposed to be a doctor not a marriage therapist!" McCoy exclaimed.

Kirk immediately gave him a displeased look and Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Well perhaps if you were a better doctor we wouldn't mistake you for a therapist." Spock said back.

McCoy shoot a glare at him, "And maybe if you were a better hobgoblin, I wouldn't think that you were secretly in love with Kirk."

Spock opened his mouth again to say something, but Chekov walked through the door holding his arm and grimacing slightly.

"Sir, I think I broke my arm." Chekov said to McCoy.

McCoy went to look at it, "You're right, it is broken. How did this happen? You weren't doing anything reckless were you?"

"No, no sir," Chekov said quickly, "I only fell, sir."

McCoy quickly mended his arm, "Well, I fixed it. Just be light on the arm and be careful in the future okay?"

"Yes- yes sir. Thank you, sir." Chekov said before almost walking away, but his eyes land on the computer screen.

"What are you reading?" Chekov asked looking over the computer screen and reading part of the story, "What is this?"

"It's called fanfiction. Somehow they are stories about us or people with the same names. I know it has to do with me and the crew, Mr. Chekov, but you must promise not to tell anybody." Kirk explained.

"Of course, sir. I won't tell anyone, sir." Chekov replied exiting med bay.

He immediately went to find Sulu who was working on navigation.

"Sulu, you wouldn't believe what I just read! It was called fanfiction and there was a story about us on there. Yet, in the story you and I were in a romantic relationship. The captain, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were reading it on a old fashioned computer." Chekov told.

Sulu looked at him with a suspicious expression, "This isn't some sort of prank is it?"

"No, Sulu. You got to believe me. I'm telling the truth."

"Well, if you are and there is some sort of fanfiction. We ought to take a look at it ourselves."

"Yes, that would be very entertaining."

When most of the crew is asleep, Chekov and Sulu sneak into the med bay to read some fanfiction. It only takes them a short while to find the laptop.

"Now what you'll see on this website will blow you're mind," Chekov said as he typed the web address in.

Sulu eyes widened after Chekov finally found his way to the original Star Trek stories.

"Looks like you weren't lying." Sulu stated.

"Didn't I tell you! Now what should we read about first."

"What about that one?" Sulu asked pointing to a story.

They read through the story and both their eyes widened in surprise as they looked at a three way between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy.

"Woah," Sulu said, "This is interesting. Perhaps we should tell the others about this website."

"Actually, about that. I was ordered not to tell you." Chekov admitted.

"Okay, then we won't tell anybody about this. We can just read it secretly."

"Agreed."

Both of them turn off the laptop and return it to its hiding position having no idea that Nurse Chapel was watching them.

Nurse Chapel gets the laptop after they leave looking for stories she could read.

**Author's Note: I** **hope you find this entertaining. I** **know I** **did. Do review too.**


	4. Green With Envy

**Author's Note: This chapter was especially fun for me so I** **hope you all enjoy it. I claim no ownership or anything else over Star Trek and the characters.**

"What? There's no way that would happen!" Nurse Chapel exclaimed as she read the Spock and Uhura. She crossed her arms and made an ugly face.

Chapel saw the review button at the bottom and smiled evilly when she clicked on it. She wrote:

"Dear brainless author, there is no way in a million years that Spock would date Uhura. Unlike Nurse Chapel, she is ugly, fat, an very unintelligent. Spock would prefer a much superior girl such as Nurse Chapel to be his wife. So, your story is completely unrealistic and totally not based on the clear fact that the sweet Spock, who hids his loving charming human side, is secretly in love with Nurse Chapel. This is not only the worst story I ever read, but I wouldn't even dare vomiting on it as it does not deserve such a good fate.

Sincerily, Spock's secret dream wife, Nurse Chapel."

She then throughly disgusted looked for a better story to read only to find yet another romance story this time between McCoy and Spock. She looked throughly displeased.

"Come on! Does everybody have a chance with Spock, but me?! And Spock is not a homosexual! And it should be clear to these dumb authors he likes me!" Nurse Chapel yelled at the computer screen frustrated.

"I'm done with this stupid website!" Nurse Chapel shouted angrily turning off the laptop and slamming it shut.

She was mad and decided to blow off some steam by writing a fanfiction of her own:

"It was just like everyday on the Enterprise romantic and sweet. It all began in the turbolift the sweet sensitive Spock was crying.

'What's wrong Spock?' His amazing beautiful lover Ms. Chapel Spock asked.

'My love you wouldn't believe what that she devil Uhura said to me.' The sweet sensitive Spock replied.

'Oh, my poor Spock. What did that awful she devil say to you?' The caring Nurse Chapel asked.

'She called me an unlovable monster.' Spock replied crying.

'How awful! My poor sweet heart. You are the kindest most lovable and most amazing man in the galaxy.'

'Oh thank you my love! I can always count on you to make me feel better.'

The two of them kissed tenderly in the turbolift, but unfortunately the sweet moment between Nurse Chapel and Spock was ruined by the awful evil Dr. McCoy. He was nicknamed Bones for destroying perfect relationships with his horrible jealousy.

'I am so jealous!' McCoy complained, 'And so alone! I will not allow you two to show that awful thing called love in front of me!'

'Doctor, our love is stronger than your jealousy and loneliness. We will show it anywhere we please. You will not stop us.' The brave Nurse Chapel said.

'That's where you're wrong because I created a remedy to stop your love!' The evil Dr. McCoy said stealing poor Spock away.

'My love please help me. Please.' Spock begged as he was injected by the evil doctor.

'Fool! You're evil serum is no match for our love!' The brave Nurse Chapel exclaimed before saving Spock and kissing him lovingly on the face.

'Oh, my love it was horrible!' Spock exclaimed horrified, 'I almost forgot about us!'

'It is okay, my love. I saved you from that evil doctor.'

'Oh, thank you my love. I was afraid I would lose my feelings for you forever.'

'I understand, my love, but our love is stronger than any evil serum!'

'No my evil plan is ruined!' Dr. McCoy said running off forever. Spock and Nurse Chapel lived happily ever after and had lots of children together.

The end."

Nurse Chapel smiled at her work as she finished it, "Now this is a good story."

She went back to the computer and typed the story up and then posted it on an account she made. She smiled at her "perfect story" hoping "her love" Spock would read it soon.

**Author's Note: XD! Did you guys enjoy Nurse Chapel's fanfiction story?! I** **know I** **did! Do review. 8D!**


	5. Isn't That Classified?

**Author's Note: I read through the requests and saw one for an After the Credits story and some other request that I won't tell you so I don't over spoil the chapter, but this is going to be fun for me. 8D! I don't own anything. **

The next day, McCoy, Spock, and Kirk went to read more fanfiction. They clicked on a story and began reading surprised to see it had mentions of when they encountered the romulans. Their eyes all widened with absolute shock on the accuracy of this story.

"Captain, this is not logical. How could people in the twenty first century know that this occurred, if this is the twenty third century and the information is classified?" Spock asked.

"I was hoping you would know, Spock! This should be impossible. I mean how could they possibly know about our encounter with the romulans? It doesn't make sense." Kirk said.

"Well, I think it has to be a coincidence, Jim. These people know nothing about us. I mean we are reading on the same website that portrayed you and Spock, and Sulu and Chekov as couples." McCoy said.

"Yet, the information is perfectly accurate. The odds of it just being a coincidence are only 0.21352 percent." Spock stated.

"I don't know Spock. I don't think it's possible for them to know about our mission like that." Kirk stated.

"Maybe they don't know. I bet you both that I'll find something inaccurate about it." McCoy said reading through the story.

McCoy read himself going through a long rant and he looked angrily at the computer screen.

"See, here is something inaccurate. I don't talk like that! They're having me talk like I'm a madman or something, but that's not right! I talk just like every other person. I can't believe they would suggest that I rant at length like that when I don't. It's inexcusable! The way I talk is perfectly fine and there is nothing wrong with the way I speak. This is just wrong! I don't rant and I never have! If they know so much about us, then why have they written me like that when I'm not? It's just like I said. They know absolutely nothing about us. It's just a coincidence that they wrote about our encounter with the romulans." McCoy ranted.

"Actually, doctor you do tend to talk at length a lot. In fact, you just did." Spock pointed out.

"Dammit, you green blooded hobgoblin! You think you always right, but you aren't."

Spock opened his mouth to speak and Kirk put his hand over it, "Stop this both of you. I'm pretty sure the people who wrote this stuff didn't know what they were talking about."

"Thank you, Jim."

Kirk rescrolled through the stories and noticed there was a new story written by Spock's Only.

"Who's Spock's Only?" Kirk asked.

"It is not me, captain." Spock stated.

"It isn't me either, Jim." McCoy said.

"Well, then who is it? It says the story was written ten hours ago."

"Well, the only other person who knows about this site is Chekov assuming he hadn't told anyone else." Spock stated.

"Well, I guess we're going to ask him about this."

**Author's Note: Uh oh!** **They found Nurse Chapel's story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rant and next chapter is gonna get real fun! 8D!**


End file.
